


Майское солнце

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Другие люди будут сидеть в своих кабинетах, подставлять лицо неестественному холодному воздуху кондиционера и с обречённостью загнанных в клетку зверей смотреть в окна на залитую солнцем улицу. А Сасори вместе с Дейдарой будут гулять, пить ледяной лимонад и поправлять на носу солнечные очки.
Relationships: fem!Sasori/fem!Deidara
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Майское солнце

Сасори ждёт её уже пять минут.

Семь.

Десять.

Самое отвратительное, что Дейдара не отвечает на звонки и сообщения. Она, верно, думает, что так ей достанется меньше яда в голосе, но она сильно ошибается. Сасори просто хочет знать, сколько ей ещё ждать эту клушу. Может, легче пойти в кафе или магазин, а не стоять около дурацких кустов душистой сирени, зря теряя время? Сасори не может даже спокойно почитать или посмотреть фильм с телефона — она постоянно отвлекается и поднимает глаза, надеясь увидеть бегущую к ней дуру с виноватым лицом.

Пятнадцать минут.

Дейдара стрелой вылетает из автобуса и мчится вперёд, чудом не сбивая с ног случайных прохожих. Сасори поджимает губы, превращая их в недовольную нить, но внутри что-то предательски трепещет при виде лохматой Дейдары.

При свете утреннего холодного солнца она бежит к Сасори, и складки её розового мятого платья развеваются на ветру. Прямые плохо расчёсанные волосы плывут по ветру, и Сасори глаз оторвать не может от лёгкого, почти невесомого силуэта Дейдары.

Но видение резко обрывается: она летит так быстро, что теряет балетку и замечает это только через два метра под удивлённые голоса прохожих. Дейдара смеётся, прыгает на одной ноге к своей потерянной хрустальной туфельке, надевает её и снова бежит, но уже не так резво.

— Привет, — запыхавшись, говорит она и обдаёт Сасори жарким дыханием. Легко целует в губы и крепко обнимает.

У Дейдары розовые щёки, сияющие голубые глаза и смазанная стрелка на правом веке. Сасори хочет разозлиться на неё, хочет быть язвительной и вредной, но запах цветочных духов, тёплой волной исходящий от Дейдары, её восторженный взгляд и широкая улыбка вытесняют из груди раздражение.

— О, сирень, — отвлекается Дейдара и срывает две веточки с куста. — Круто. Пойдём?

Она берёт Сасори под руку и идёт вперёд, перебирая пальцами светло-фиолетовые маленькие цветы, как ни в чём не бывало.

Дейдара слишком быстрая, от неё порой рябит в глазах и гудит в ушах. Но такая — непринуждённая, беззаботная, бурная — она только с Сасори. В обществе других людей она собрана, а её спокойствие пропитано твёрдой уверенностью в себе, граничащей с высокомерием.

Сасори в первые минуты их встречи буквально оглушена Дейдарой и потому не может ничего сказать. Она лишь покорно идёт туда, куда её ведут, и скользит взглядом по случайным прохожим, семенящим на работу. Это почему-то расслабляет. Другие люди будут сидеть в своих кабинетах, подставлять лицо неестественному холодному воздуху кондиционера и с обречённостью загнанных в клетку зверей смотреть в окна на залитую солнцем улицу. А Сасори вместе с Дейдарой будут гулять, пить ледяной лимонад и поправлять на носу солнечные очки.

Дейдара вдруг издаёт приглушённый странный звук — не то удивлённое, не то радостное мычание, — и в следующий миг срывает с ветки сирени маленький цветочек и, не задумываясь, кладёт его в рот.

Сасори кривится и с непониманием смотрит на неё.

— Я извиняюсь?

— Что? Ты никогда так не делала? — спрашивает Дейдара, пережёвывая передними зубами сиреневый цветок. — Смотри, обычно у сирени по четыре лепестка, но если находишь пять лепестков, то нужно такой цветок сорвать, загадать желание и съесть его. У меня иногда сбывалось, да, точно тебе говорю!

— Они же грязные. Это же дикость.

— Сразу видно — в большом городе росла, — фыркает Дейдара. — Ещё скажи, что ты яблоки не воровала с чужого огорода и не рвала одежду о забор, когда убегала от бомжей, ага.

Сасори хмыкает и качает головой.

Пожалуй, Дейдару пока не стоит шокировать тем, что Сасори в школьные годы каждое лето уезжала к бабушке в маленький провинциальный город, в котором чего только не было, но даже тогда она не позволяла себе есть грязные украденные фрукты и уж тем более цветы.

***

Когда они садятся в автобус, Дейдара сразу начинает рыться в своём рюкзаке. Пара мгновений — и она достаёт блеск для губ и зеркальце. Сасори смотрит на неё с недовольством: она терпеть не может блеск. Дейдара с ним выглядит не как взрослая девушка, а как девчонка, которая любит копаться в маминой косметичке. К тому же он липкий и противно размазывается при поцелуях.

Дейдара убирает блеск и зеркальце и забавно вытягивает губы к носу.

— Как же он, блин, вкусно пахнет, — говорит она и вновь вытягивает губы.

— Почему его нельзя просто так нюхать? — спрашивает Сасори.

— Потому что он ещё и вкусный! — с улыбкой отвечает Дейдара и проводит языком по губам. — Я помню, что он тебе не нравится. Но успокойся, к тому времени, как мы приедем домой, я его весь съем.

— Дома ты первым делом почистишь зубы из-за своего завтрака с сиренью, — закатив глаза, говорит Сасори.

— Я лучше прополощу рот. И ты тоже, — Дейдара широко, хищно улыбается, открывает рюкзак и показывает горлышко непочатой бутылки вина.

Сасори почему-то смеётся и отворачивается к окну, подставляя лицо по-утреннему тёплым лучам майского солнца.


End file.
